


Nothing Like You'd Think

by jadespice



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Leighade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadespice/pseuds/jadespice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Little Mix Fic Exchange<br/>Jade and Leigh-Anne are starting college this fall. They aren’t roommates or anything but a few awkward (and emotional) interactions keep them thinking that maybe, they might be soulmates.<br/>Why else would fate keep pushing them together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Like You'd Think

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of my submission for the Little Mix Fic Exchange! I really like how its coming out.  
> Give me feedback!

Jade’s stomach was in knots. She was moving into her new university and she didn’t know what to feel. She was so excited to start college but so nervous to make new friends and mess up any first impressions. She loved to learn but didn’t want to be too stressed out or miss any classes because this schedule was so different from high school. Her mum put a hand on her shoulder, and smiled. “It really is beautiful here, Jadey,” she said and kissed the top of her daughter’s head. “I know,” she whispered. Her parents helped her carry in the rest of her things.

“Jade? Hey!” Perrie jumped up to help Jade with her things. “I’m so excited to see you in person!” she laughed bubbly. She was full of energy but it made Jade feel welcome. “Me too! This’ll be such a fun year.” Jade smiled back at Perrie and dumped her things on her new desk and bed. “I guess I’ll take this single bed,” she motioned towards the boxes on the top and bottom bunks of the bunk bed. “Is Jesy here?” Jade asked. “Oh yeah! She went to the gift shop with her parents, she’ll be back later.” Jade’s parents turned to her. “We might head over there now then get something to eat at the caf. I’ll text you before we go back to the hotel.” Norma gave Jade a big hug, then Jade hugged her dad, James. “I love you both! See you soon!” She smiled and almost pushed them out, excited to start decorating and organizing her dorm.  
“Oh, mum, dad!” Jade remembered she left her hangers in the back seat and went out into the hallway, bumping into a girl. “Omg, I’m so sorry!” she apologized.  
The girl smiled. “No problem!” She went on her way down the hall. Leigh shook her head. That girl was so cute! That interaction was something out of a movie and she decided to scurry down the hall. Why was she so awkward like that! Her big glasses and ombre hair… She didn’t even get her name. At least she knew she lived down the hall.

Leigh-Anne headed into her new dorm room and finished setting up her fairy lights above her bed as she waited for her roommate Danielle to come back from her coffee run. She couldn’t stop running that dumb 6 second interaction through her mind. What could she have done different? She knew there was no use of mulling over the past but she couldn’t help but think it would make any other interactions of theirs awkward as well. Little did she know, she was stuck in Jade’s head, too.  
Dani returned to the dorm and handed Leigh her iced coffee. “It’s so hot out there!” she said and crashed onto her bed on the other side of the room. “Mmhmm,” Leigh nodded, deep in thought. “What’s up with you? Nervous?” Danielle frowned. She didn't want her new dorm mate to be upset. When they found out they were roommates, they had reached out to each other on social media and met up a few weeks earlier. They kept in touch and already became good friends. It had helped ease some of the nausea that built up from starting such a big milestone. They knew they had at least one friend in the exact same situation as them.  
“Oh, no I’m fine just thinking,” she looked up at Danielle and smiled. “Good! Cause there’s a floor party tonight and we’re going!” She tossed the paper to her and Leigh opened it up. “What? Already?” The poster was pink and had many greek letters that meant nothing to her.  
“Yeah! It’s a sorority mixer so we could try to join one if we wanted!” Danielle beamed. Leigh wasn’t so sure about it.  
Across the hall, Jade finished decorating the wall above her bed and starting arranging supplies on her desk. Jesy came in and hugged Jade from behind. “Omg! Jade! You’re too cute!” Jade laughed. “Nice to see you, too, Jessica.” Jesy made a face. “Ew, call me Jesy you weirdo!” Jade playfully punches her in the arm. “I’ll call you Jesy if you don’t call me weirdo,” she winks. Jesy nods then averts her attention to the door. “Oh hey, someone put a flyer on our door.” She walks over and grabs the pink piece of paper. “Hey Jade, Perrie… Wanna go to a party tonight?”  
What! A party? Tonight? On her first night here. Jade knew there would be lots of temptations to drink and party instead of seeing her parents or studying but she didn’t think it’d start on her first night here. She wondered if the girl she bumped into would be there… Maybe she could get her name. “It’s being thrown by a bunch of sororities- that’s so sick!” Perrie exclaims. “We have to go, right Jade?”  
Jade looked at them. Her parents might wonder if she’s ok… But she also might be able to see the cute mystery girl with long box braids… “Yeah, totally!” She texts her mom: ‘Hey mum, I’m going out tonight with my roommates, go out to dinner with dad! :))’ “Yay!” Perrie squealed with excitement. “It’ll be so fun and we’ll all look so hot and get hot boyfriends! Oh or girlfriends!” Perrie winked at Jade, remembering that she was bisexual. Jade half-smiled, hoping that it wasn’t weird to come out to them but she felt like it was necessary that they knew and were still comfortable rooming with her. They were fine with it of course, but Jade could never be too sure. “So… What are we gonna wear?” Jesy breaks the silence and gets up to look through her luggage.  
Jade sighs, “I don’t have anything cute, I need you guys to pick it out for me.”

Leigh-Anne was scared to go to the party that night. She had gotten dressed up and did her own makeup then helped Dani perfect the wing. She looked in the mirror, looking down at her cleavage. Her boobs looked huge in Danielle’s little black dress. Did she look like a slut? Would she be picked on or hit on by guys? She didn’t want to see any guys… she hoped that since they were on a girl’s only floor that the party would be girls only. She told Danielle she was a lesbian and Dani said she would protect her from any “dumb frat boys” as she put it. So she knew she had Danielle to watch out for her tonight.  
She called her parents letting them know she was already enjoying herself and she was all settled before she left. Leigh didn’t want them to call her during the party and worry about her. She had never gotten drunk before but used to smoke marijuana senior year and all summer. She knew how to party but not how to hold her liquor. Beer before liquor and you’re in the clear? Was that the rhyme? She couldn’t think about it now and would probably just ask Danielle. She was experienced with this right? “Hey Dani, is this your first party?” Danielle laughed. “Oh no, I’ve gone to a few parties in high school! Let’s go babe, you look hot!” She grabbed Leigh’s hand and brought her out into the hall, where the lights were turned off and mini disco balls that you bought in 5th grade were lit up and moving colors around the room. “It’s in room 93,” Danielle said as she led the way.

Leigh looked around nervously as she went over to the keg of beer. Should she drink it or find someone with weed instead? She didn’t want to look dumb not drinking so she decided to go for it and filled up a red solo cup. She took the first sip and grimaced. The taste was awful, it reminded her of sweaty white boys at a ball park. She sipped on it slowly then found Danielle again. "Leigh! Let's get you something over than that beer, c'mon!" Again, Danielle took the lead and brought her over to the wine cooler. "Here's the good stuff," she said as she poured out shots.  
"Ready? 1..." Danielle started. Leigh didn’t know was just poured out, but her anxiety told her to be cool and go with it.  
"2..." Leigh-Anne joined in, excited. She felt apart of something.  
"3!" They swung their heads back and took the shot. It made Leigh's throat burn, but she wanted more. She knew she could handle another.  
She poured out two more shots and they hit them again. "This is so fun, I'm gonna go dance with that kid over there, ok?" Danielle hugged Leigh. “Have fun!” Leigh-Anne nodded. Now that she was alone she could find the girl from down the hall…  
But Jade wasn’t doing so well. She felt sick after chugging a few beers, as Perrie and Jesy chanted. They wanted to look cool in front of the sorority girls of Alpha Sigma. Jade went along with it. She took some shots and then she fell over onto the couch. Her head spun and her vision was blurry. She looked up at a boy and felt like she was going to die. He picked up her head and kissed her and she didn’t kiss back but didn’t pull away. It was a pretty bad kiss but she was too tired to do anything. Was she tired or just sick? She didn’t know the difference and thinking made her head hurt.

\---

Leigh-Anne pushed her way through the crowded hallway. She had just seen something that made her stomach go into knots.  
Jade looked up from the boy she was kissing to see the mystery girl but she was too drunk to say anything and watched her run off. She didn't even remember starting to kiss this boy. She pushed him off of her and started to stumble out of the dorm and was pushed into another. She knew the girl ran down the hall and wanted to get down there. She used all of her strength to run down but she only made it two dorms down before crawled into the bathroom to puke. She could hear someone crying. "H-hey, you ok?" Jade asked. No one replied.  
Leigh-Anne got up and looked into the stall next to her. It was her. "I'm fine, are you?"  
The girl laughed. "Not really," she said. Leigh-Anne pulled the girl's hair back into a ponytail. "What's your name, babe?" She asked.  
"Jade," she said. Jade looked up at her. "And yours is..."  
"Leigh-Anne," she said, smiling. She helped Jade up and brought her to her own room.  
Jade dragged her feet a little but Leigh didn't mind and was patient. 

Jade didn't feel nauseous anymore. She felt at home and protected in Leigh-Anne's arms. She sat on her bed and watched Leigh as she looked for makeup wipes. Jade smiled as she found them and started to remove her makeup. Jesy had done it for her, with some very dramatic wings. She couldn't wear any mascara though, or it would rub against her glasses. Leigh-Anne still thought she looked beautiful.  
She gently removed the makeup off Jade's face. "Do you mind if I change you?" She blushed and so did Jade. But she felt safe and shook her head. "Go for it," she said, smiling. "I wouldn't be able to change myself into pajamas right now."

Leigh-Anne found a nightgown with Princess Jasmine on it and started to undress Jade. She unzipped her dress and bit her lip. She braced herself because she knew what she would be seeing tonight. All she wanted to do was kiss Jade but she didn't want to force herself. Or have bad breath. Or fuck it up. But she moved those thoughts to the side as she slid Jade's dress up over her head. She was wearing a black lace push up bra with a matching thong. Her heart throbbed.  
Jade unclipped her bra and threw it off. Leigh thinks she imagined Jade winking at her. She quickly threw the nightgown over Jade's head, embarrassed for looking. She put slippers on Jade's feet. "Go brush your teeth and take some Advil," she said.  
"Mmmhmm," hummed Jade. She was excited at the way Leigh-Anne reacted to her body. She walked down to the bathroom with a toothbrush and toothpaste. The mint felt good in her mouth and made the nausea go away completely.  
She felt clean as she wiped her face on a wet towel. She popped two ibuprofens in her mouth and sipped water. Jade was ready.

Leigh-Anne was left sitting on Jade's bed so she decided to take off her own makeup to try to feel cleaner. That party was so sweaty and packed. She wondered where Jade's roommates were. Leigh didn't think about them long before Jade's lips were suddenly on hers. She was shocked at first but closed her eyes and kissed back. It was amazing. Their lips worked well together and Jade's sloppy movements made her melt. Jade licked Leigh-Anne's lips and she parted them open for her tongue to slip in. She moaned. Jade smirked and worked her tongue against Leigh-Anne's. She felt in control. Leigh-Anne started to lean back onto her bed and Jade followed, staying on top. "Omg Jade..." Leigh-Anne moaned as Jade pulled away from the kiss and started kissing all over her face and down to the crook of her neck. She sucked hard and bite down slightly. Leigh flinched but liked it. She had never gotten a hickey before but she had a feeling that was going to change. Leigh-Anne felt brave and felt up and down Jade's body, grabbing onto her butt and she was dominated by Jade. It was humorous to her after, such a little girl taking control. But she liked it. "Mm, Leigh, you smell so good," Jade moaned into her neck. She pulled back up to look at Leigh's stunning face. Leigh looked into Jade's brown eyes. She thought she was in love already. She started to plant kisses up and down Jade's neck. "You don't," she laughed as Jade blushed but giggled.  
"I will next time, I promise."

Next time? Leigh could barely survive this makeout session. Another one? She felt like she was in heaven. And hell. At the same time and it was a blissful yet brutal experience. "Jadey, I don't want to go any farther ‘cause you're drunk, ok?" Jade looked down at her with sad puppy eyes. Leigh-Anne sat up and kissed her again and Jade lifted her onto her lap. Leigh-Anne made the kiss slow and passionate.  
"Hey Jade! We were looking-" The lights turned on and Perrie and Jesy laughed. "Damn, Jade!"  
Leigh-Anne wanted to disappear. She got up and ran off to her room looking down. This was not how she wanted to portray herself to potential friends- as some one night stand! She lay in her bed crying.  
Leigh wiped away her tears of embarrassment and frustration in her bed but smiled when she thought about Jade. She felt so lucky... and couldn't wait to see her again. "Next time..." She repeated.


End file.
